The present invention relates to exercise and rehabilitation systems and more particularly to an orthopedic sock system including a pair of identical sock structures and a number of weight inserts; each identical sock structure including a sock portion having a foot receiving cavity in connection with a tubular leg receiving portion and a number of weight insert receiving pouches formed in connection with the sock structure; a number of weight insert receiving pouches being provided in connection with a foot top cover portion of each sock structure, a number of weight insert receiving pouches being provided in connection with an interior ankle surface covering outer portion of each sock structure, a number of weight insert receiving pouches being provided in connection with an exterior ankle surface covering outer portion of each sock structure, a number of weight insert receiving pouches being provided in connection with an above the interior ankle surface covering outer portion of each sock structure, and a number of weight insert receiving pouches being provided in connection with an above the exterior ankle surface covering outer portion of each sock structure; each weight receiving pouch being optionally provided with a hook and pile fastener mechanism for securing a respective weight insert within the weight receiving pouch; the weight inserts being positioned within user selected weight receiving pouches so as to allow a user to have increased resistance at locations on the user""s foot, ankle and/or lower shin such that a rehabilitative benefit is received by the user.
Many individuals suffer foot, ankle and lower leg injuries that can become disabling if rehabilitative efforts are not immediately and properly instituted. One of the most effective rehabilitative methodologies is to secure weights to the limb or other area to be rehabilitated so that the muscles to be rehabilitated are forced to work harder, thereby reducing the time required to restore the injured muscles and tissues to pre-injury levels and above. Because the foot, ankle and lower shin area of the leg contain a large number of muscles that act in different directions and independently of each other, it is difficult to secure weights at locations on the foot, ankle and lower shin such that the weights provide effective resistance for rehabilitation of the injured muscles and tissues. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a system for securing weights to particular areas of the foot, ankle and lower shin area of the leg such that particular muscles, muscle groups and tissue areas are required to support the weights.
In addition, because the addition of weight provides increased resistance to the muscles that must move the additional weight, it would be a still further benefit, to have a weight attachment system for increasing the resistance of specific muscles and muscle groups in the feet, ankle and lower shin areas of an athlete so that the athlete could more effectively increase the strength in his/her feet, ankles and lower shins.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide an orthopedic sock system that includes a pair of identical sock structures and a number of weight inserts; each identical sock structure including a sock portion having a foot receiving cavity in connection with a tubular leg receiving portion and a number of weight insert receiving pouches formed in connection with the sock structure; a number of weight insert receiving pouches being provided in connection with a foot top cover portion of each sock structure, a number of weight insert receiving pouches being provided in connection with an interior ankle surface covering outer portion of each sock structure, a number of weight insert receiving pouches being provided in connection with an exterior ankle surface covering outer portion of each sock structure, a number of weight insert receiving pouches being provided in connection with an above the interior ankle surface covering outer portion of each sock structure, and a number of weight insert receiving pouches being provided in connection with an above the exterior ankle surface covering outer portion of each sock structure; each weight receiving pouch being optionally provided with a hook and pile fastener mechanism for securing a respective weight insert within the weight receiving pouch; the weight inserts being positioned within user selected weight receiving pouches so as to allow a user to have increased resistance at locations on the user""s foot, ankle and/or lower shin such that a rehabilitative benefit is received by the user.
Accordingly, an orthopedic sock system is provided. The orthopedic sock system includes a pair of identical sock structures and a number of weight inserts; each identical sock structure including a sock portion having a foot receiving cavity in connection with a tubular leg receiving portion and a number of weight insert receiving pouches formed in connection with the sock structure; a number of weight insert receiving pouches being provided in connection with a foot top cover portion of each sock structure, a number of weight insert receiving pouches being provided in connection with an interior ankle surface covering outer portion of each sock structure, a number of weight insert receiving pouches being provided in connection with an exterior ankle surface covering outer portion of each sock structure, a number of weight insert receiving pouches being provided in connection with an above the interior ankle surface covering outer portion of each sock structure, and a number of weight insert receiving pouches being provided in connection with an above the exterior ankle surface covering outer portion of each sock structure; each weight receiving pouch being optionally provided with a hook and pile fastener mechanism for securing a respective weight insert within the weight receiving pouch; the weight inserts being positioned within user selected weight receiving pouches so as to allow a user to have increased resistance at locations on the user""s foot, ankle and/or lower shin such that a rehabilitative benefit is received by the user.